Snake Scrutiny
by Ififall
Summary: Set in Season One. When Emily and Nolan are captured by the White-Haired Man, Emily has a lot of apologising to do.


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

Nolan Ross woke up groggy. Instead of hung over from one of Victoria Grayson's parties he was waking up from being attacked and drugged. It was almost a relief when Emily was tied up next to him. But If Emily was in the same position, how the hell were they going to get away from the White Hair man's clutches? They didn't have to wait long. The White haired man came in with a tool-kit no less.

"Rather than sending me on a wild-goose chase, I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me where the case is" The White haired man said. "In return I may even let your friend live" He said opening the tool-kit and he took out a small scalpel like object.

"Actually my so called "friend doesn't really concern me" Emily said.

* * *

"Wow don't sugarcoat it Em's" Nolan said hoping that tiredness and fear would hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well if that's the case, I better get to work" The White-haired man said walking close to Nolan. Nolan began to struggle, but it didn't stop the white-haired man from taking the tool and burying it under Nolan's neck. Emily stayed quiet until she knew the White-Haired man wasn't bluffing.

"The evidence that you want is in locker Four Twenty-Eight at the port Authority Bus Terminal. The orange key from my key chain will open it" Emily said.

"If that's true what's stopping me from killing you right now?" The White haired man asked.

* * *

"I could be lying. Or I could have programmed an email to tell the authorities. I'd tell you how much time you've got left, but you stole my watch" Emily said. The White-haired man looked at his watch.

"It's Two-Thirty" He said.

"Then you better hurry up. You've only got one hour" Emily said After looking at the TV screen. With the White haired man finally out of the way. Emily picked at her sleeve with her mouth until she got a metal key pick. She got herself out of the handcuffs to Nolan's amazement.

"God….I'm not worthy" Nolan said as Emily un-cuffed him. "Get up Nolan" Emily said pulling him up by the arm. As soon as Nolan got up Emily gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Nolan leaned away from her and stared at her in shock.

* * *

"I think the chloroform must have brain-damaged you a little" Nolan said.

"Why are you hesitating Nolan? I saved your life. It's good etiquette to thank me" Emily said leaning closer to him.

"Ems….Prince Daniel Grayson….not to mention Jack" Nolan said.

"Nolan look at me and tell me that you don't want this to happen" Emily asked. Nolan looked at her eyes perviously full of rage, they were now pleading. Despite everything David Clarke had said Nolan couldn't push Em's away not now, or ever. He kissed her gently and she tried to wipe the blood away on his face.

* * *

"However the White Haired man got to you…..I'm sorry Nolan" Emily said kissing Nolan's neck and running her hands down his chest. They made out against the wall, before Emily pulled Nolan towards the narrow grey table. Nolan nervously looked around before shuffling onto the table. Emily leaned over him and kissed him before lifting up his shirt and kissing his chest. Her hands wandered down his pants. She pulled them down.

"Em's you don't have to…." Nolan said.

"I want to, and I know you want me to" Emily said. She began stroking his dick slowly. Nolan felt guilty for enjoying it. But he'd thought about this moment for a while. He leaned up and stroked Emily's head as she put his mouth around him. Nolan grabbed the edge of the table and breathed in deeply. If he had known this is what she'd had in mind, he would have asked her out first. He would have done it earlier, but he always thought Emily would say no, or even worse, laugh in his face.

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time a girl or a guy had laughed at him.

After Nolan was spent, Emily climbed on top of him and took her jumper off. She was shaking with the cold, but Nolan offered his T-shirt. Emily refused it. Nolan leaned upright and took down the straps of Emily's bra. She was more perfect than he'd imagined. With pure White pale flawless skin that Nolan could just bury himself in. He cupped her breasts before sucking on them. She breathed sharply and he slid his other hand down her ribs.

She unzipped her own trousers and Nolan ran his hand over her underwear, then inside it. He massaged her clit before putting his fingers inside her. She tightened around him, and he slid his fingers inwards and out before licking her stomach. Emily groaned, but as soon as she looked up she saw a shadow on the camera screen.

* * *

"Shit" Emily said she pushed his hand away and started putting her clothes back on.

"Come on Em's was I that bad?" Nolan asked.

"We're wasting time" Emily said. "You need to go, get that case to the FBI" Emily said. Nolan got up from the table and pulled his trousers up. He tapped Emily on the shoulder as she went to the drapes.

"So we're just gonna pretended this never happened?" Nolan asked.

"What never happened?" Emily said leaving. Nolan looked at the camera screen and realised she hadn't left. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her come back through the plastic drapes.

"You okay?" Nolan asked.

* * *

"Just one more thing. If I don't make it from this….tell Jack I love him" Emily said. Disappointed by no mention of him, Nolan nodded and she left. He watched her from the monitors and touched her face on the screen.

Was he really Emily Thorne's Last resort?

He left the White haired man's mystery place and took a taxi home. He got changed and splashed himself with cold water in his bathroom. Nolan stared at himself in the mirror.

Was Nolan Ross Emily Thorne's type of guy?

* * *

Nolan could be any guy Emily wanted. Maybe if he acted like Daniel Grayson and dressed like Jack Porter, he could get Emily.

Nolan could have a browse at working class shops while on the way back from the FBI.


End file.
